


Poison Arms Around You

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's struggling with his feelings for Sam, and so he pushes his brother away. He makes it so they have separate beds, he pretends not to like cuddling, and he makes sure Sam stops touching him until he can figure out what he's feeling and how to deal with it. But as it turns out, he doesn't have to as much as he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison Arms Around You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank so much for reading, enjoy :)

“Dean, come on, it’s late and there’s only one bed.”

“M’not tired,” Dean says resolutely, and as much as he wants to run into Sam’s waiting arms and curl up under the blanket with his little brother’s body draped over his own, he stays on the couch in a sitting position, arms crossed over his broad chest.

“Are you kidding me right now? You almost busted your head open on a hunt today you were so tired, don’t be actin’ like you aren’t now just because you don’t want to touch me, okay? I get it.”

“Get what?” Dean asks, and turns around to look at Sam who looks almost hurt, but he steels his expression and pulls the blanket up to his neck, turning so he’s facing towards the wall instead of Dean.

“Nothin’. Watch your dumb show or whatever, I’m goin’ to sleep.”

“Sammy --”

“Shut up.”

At the next motel Dean makes sure the bed is a king instead of a queen, and he stares at Sam the whole night, watching him tossing and turning just out of his reach. After that he always gets the king bed or two queens, but never just one queen, or one twin. Never just one twin.

Sometimes he’ll reach out and brush his fingers against Sam’s face, and his brother will sigh contently, snuggling in closer in his sleep.

Most mornings Dean will wake up tangled up under Sam, and he’ll slip into the bathroom to relieve himself and get dressed, maybe shower to get that crawling feeling off his skin.

It’s not that Dean doesn’t love Sam, _god_ does he love Sam, it’s because he loves Sam in more than just a brother way.

And cuddling in a big bed with the person he loves most? With feelings he’s struggling to hide? That’s hard to do, especially when Sam turns those big puppy eyes on him during the winter time, when six blankets and a heating pad isn’t enough to keep warm.

A few times Dean lets himself into that big embrace, and it’s so good he almost cries. He stopped sleeping around a year and a half ago, so touch and human contact is scarce when he refuses it from the only person who gives it to him.

Cuddling . . . cuddling is dangerous territory he’s not sure he wants to enter yet, but it’s not as if he’s going to come out to Sam about his affections, it’s when.

And either he’ll get to stay curled in those arms for years to come, or he’ll get kicked out, and he’ll have fading memories as the only thing to comfort him at night.

It seems like the more he puts off his feelings, the worse things get -- the touchier Sam gets -- and when Dean’s stuck on his own he’s left alone with his thoughts, and therefore his panic over his situation.

“What the hell am I gonna to do?” He asks out loud.

“What’s wrong?” Dean jumps up from his position on the bed.

“Uh, I thought you were supposed to be out,” Dean says, and Sam’s brow furrows.

“The diner was closed, so I picked up a pizza, I hope you don’t mind. Are you okay? Is there something you need to say? Because I’m here for you. I’ll help you hide a body if you need me to.”

 _Yeah, just mine from yours,_ Dean thinks to himself, and he sighs, sitting back on the edge of the mattress.

Sweat drips down from his forehead because he’s thinking so hard about how he’s going to say it. Here’s his big moment, and he can’t screw it up or this is the last time he’s ever going to see Sam.

“I . . . Sammy . . . I --”

“Just say it, okay? I won’t be mad or anything, promise.”

Sam sits next to him with a genuinely worried expression turned on him, and Sam holds Dean’s hand in his own.

Dean takes a deep breath and holds it.

“Sam, I love you,” he lets out, and the air in his lungs gushes out in one big whoosh. When Sam doesn’t respond he stops breathing altogether.

“Like . . . like in what way?”

“Like in a not-brother way.”

Sam inhales sharply, and then they’re kissing, and Dean’s being pulled into Sam’s lap, so close it’s almost suffocating.

Sam doesn’t stop kissing him, doesn’t stop holding him, until Dean relaxes, which has to be a good twenty minutes later. His lips are numb, and they tingle when he breaks away to pant. Sam’s arms snake around his waist, and he buries his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. His hands roam all over, not in a sexual way, but in an I-need-you sort of way.

“Haven’t touched you in so long, Dean, you wouldn’t even go near me and I wanted to touch you so bad. I wanted to hold you and kiss you, and you wouldn’t even look at me if I wasn’t ten feet away from you. I thought you hated me.”

“I could never hate you, Sammy, I love you.”

Sam kisses him again, this time with a huge grin.

“I love you, too.”

That night they switch from a room with two queens to a room with one, and Dean sleeps on Sam’s chest the whole night, with his brother’s arms wrapped tightly around him, and it’s the best sleep he’s had in his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
